


Not the most wanted

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, allergic reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: What if the water Collins fed was spiked? Just a short look into what could have happened.





	

Neal has just freed himself of the handcuffs and begins to dismantle his cell, when he hears Dobbs and Collins return. He quickly sits down again and holds his hands behind his back.

The door opens and Dobbs and Collins enter the room.

“See? Just as we left him.”

Collins opens a bottle of water and removes the makeshift gag he put on Neal, like it was going to stop him from shouting, it is probably more to show who is in charge.

“Two more hours, Caffrey. Then it's only a short flight to the Canary Islands and an easy ride home. Here.”

He tilts the bottle and Neal drinks greedily. It is hot in the cell, he is thirsty and the water is cool. But Neal doesn´t want to seem grateful or eager, so he pulls away from the bottle as soon as his immediate thirst is quenched. “I came to you for help, Dobbs.” He looks Dobbs in the eye. “I don't know why. I wouldn't harbor a fugitive.” “I paid you.” Neal spats out. “To help establish yourself on the island. You never said the U.S. government was looking for you.”

Collins studies the cell and notices a screw on the floor. The cell is too tidy, there are no other items on the floor. Caffrey was up to something. He pushes against the cell wall and it falls out. “You should get that fixed.” Neal provides an explanation. “I told you I didn't want him here.”

Collins draws his gun. “Caffrey, you only had to be good for a couple of hours, and as long as you got two good legs, you're gonna find a way to run.” He aims the gun and Neal realizes he is going to shoot.

“You're a federal agent.” He tries. “You were in the act of fleeing. You could be armed.”

Collins aims at his thigh and pulls the trigger. “Ohh! God!” Neal groans out. He needs all his will power not to collapse to his knees. Pain shoots through him.

“No more running, Caffrey.”

Neal holds his leg to stop the bleeding but with his head down he starts to feel woozy. Must be the blood loss. He tries to straighten out.

“I…”

Neal wavers.

“I don´t feel so… good.”

Dobbs studies Neal and can see that there is more to Neal´s reaction than just the bullet wound.

“What did you give him, Collins?”

“Just something to relax him. He will be fine. It will make the trip home easier on all parties involved. I can´t have Caffrey trying to get away. Again.”

“He doesn´t look to good to me. Take him with you. I don´t need this commotion in my house.”

“Relax Dobbs, we are on our way.”

It is getting harder to breathe and Neal can hear his own breath, that can´t be good.

“You need to stop the bleeding or I will pass out on you.” Neal threatens weakly.

“Yeah, yeah, I will get to that, once we are on the plan. There is surely a first aid kit on board.”

Neal lets himself be pulled up, but the dizziness is so overwhelming that he can´t hear Collins talk to him, it isn´t until he gets shaken a couple of times, that he can focus on what is happening.

“Don´t be such a sissy Caffrey, it is just a flesh wound. You are not dying.”

Neal is dragged into the jeep and ziptied to the dashboard. Collins quickly drives to the airport where a private jet is waiting for them. Neal is feeling lousier with every passing minute. The lightheadedness is now so pronounced that Neal fears he is going to pass out. And he is so incredible hot. He knows it is hot on the island, but this heat is coming from within, like a fever.

“Caffrey!”

“Wha?”

“Don´t play stupid, alright? Get out of the jeep.”

“What jeep?”

Neal is confused, where are they?

“Peter?”

“Stop fooling around, Caffrey, Get in the plane.”

“Plane?”

Is he running? Where is Mozzie?

“I´m hot.”

“Yeah, yeah, seriously Neal, I will shoot you if I have to. The US government doesn´t mind one criminal more or less, especially in a foreign country.”

“COLLINS!” Peter and Mozzie are running towards the plane.

“I´m taking your boy back to New York, Burke. There is nothing you can do to stop me.”

“P’ter? I feel sick.” Neal wheezes.

“Collins, if you take him in that plane, he will be dead before you are back in the States. What happened?”

“Nothing, he is just exaggerating. He´s fine. I will bandage the wound once we are on the plane.”

“You shot him?”

“He was trying to escape.”

“Still, he looks like he is running a fever, doesn´t that strike you as odd?”

“You can either get on the plane with me or leave, but Caffrey and I and now boarding this plane.”

He pulls Neal towards the stairs, but Neal stumbles and falls to his knees, crying out when his leg wound is jarred.

“What is happening?” he asks, looking around confused. “Mozzie, what?”

“It´s OK Neal, everything will be alright. Collins, did you by any chance gave him something opiate based?”

“What are you talking about Mozzie?” Peter looks towards Mozzie.

“Neal is allergic to opiates. By the state of his confusion, he is probably developing an inflammation of his kidneys. It happened before.”

“He needs medical attention, now.” Peter bellows and walks up to Collins who by now is supporting Neal´s weight. He grabs Neal´s arm.

“No, please, I´ll be good, I…”

Suddenly Neal´s eyes roll back and he starts convulsing.

“Shit, I told you he needed medical attention.” Peter looks at Collins.

They stretch Neal out on the tarmac and Peter can hear Mozzie calling for an ambulance.

As sudden as the seizure started, it ends.

“Ambulance will be here any minute.” Mozzie says.

 

* * *

 

Peter wakes up in the middle of the night, or so he thinks, it is dark outside and he can hear the crashing of the waves on the beach. It takes him a moment to realize what has woken him and then he realizes it was Neal. Peter had convinced the doctor that he needed to stay with Neal.

He walks over and feels his forehead. The fever is still raging. He checks the IV, but the bag is still filled, so that is good. Neal is muttering something and Peter tries to reassure him, but he stays agitated.

Peter sits down next to Neal on the bed and carts his fingers through his hear, he listens to the water and then he hears it.

“Adele.”

“What is going on?” Mozzie wanders into Neal´s room. The hospital on the island isn´t so strict in visiting hours.

“I don´t know, Neal saying women´s names. No idea what he is taking about, maybe old girlfriends?”

Mozzie listens and then he says. No, he is murmuring the names of the model boats in Dobbs' library. They all had women's names.”

“Can you recall them?”

“Yeah, there was, um, Claudia, Annette, Adele Esmeralda, Isabella…”

“Isabella, I can tell-a Esmeralda, find Adele-a…” Peter sing songs. “What?”

“Mirabella, so compella Was there a Mirabella?”

“Yeah.” Mozzie looks at Peter as if he lost his mind. “Rob's fair ladies. These were the names of Dobbs' boats?”

“Yeah. But the more important question here is….Why did you just defile a nursery rhyme?”

Peter smiles.

“I think I have a way to get Neal back to New York.”

 

 


End file.
